1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more techniques to, prior to discharging a droplet of first liquid, discharge onto a recording medium second liquid for agglutinating or precipitating one or more components contained in the first liquid.
2. Related Art
An inkjet printer has been known, which is configured to, prior to discharging a droplet of ink to form a dot onto a sheet, discharge pretreatment liquid for agglutinating or precipitating one or more coloring components contained in the ink, onto an area where the dot is to be formed, in order to restrain bleeding of the dot on the sheet. For the inkjet printer, a technique has been known that is to press and spread the discharged pretreatment liquid with a pressing roller after the pretreatment liquid is discharged onto the area of the sheet where the dot is to be formed.